


{and we all fade into the distance}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings





	{and we all fade into the distance}

She refuses to look back at the fading embers still flickering violently in the rear view mirror. She rolls her car window down instead and lets the goosebump inducing breeze flow over her skin and tangle in her hair. If only it felt like a breath of fresh air.

Her eyes close and she remembers falling, but her seat belt is still on and, if there is anything she can trust in anything at all, its that he'd do anything to keep that from happening again.

His fingers drum out the steering wheel and he keeps looking over at her as if something is on the tip of his tongue. She doesn't know what to say to him in response. The air around them seems stiff and awkward. The secret silences they used to share, the comfortable ones she clung to, seem as far away as the innocent feeling of forever love they always left in her.

His hand finds her over the center console. Their fingers tangle together much like they used to and she thinks maybe. Just maybe.


End file.
